


Bourbon

by ladythistlewaite



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Howling Commandos - Freeform, One Shot, Short, World War 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladythistlewaite/pseuds/ladythistlewaite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One cold night in the middle of the war, the howlies can't sleep. Conversation inevitably turns to the things they miss.</p>
<p>One shot, very short, just for a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bourbon

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to blu_eyed_demon for jher help with research whilst I was on a very long train journey with intermittent internet.

‘Jeez it’s cold.’

‘Quit yer whining, Morita, I’m tryin’ to sleep.’ Dugan shivered, turning on his side and trying to pull his sleeping bag closer around his shoulders.

‘He ain’t wrong though,’ Bucky sniffed, only to get a swift kick in the leg from Dugan. ‘ Hey! What was that for?’

‘Can it.’ Dugan warned.

‘Aye Aye, Sir,’ Bucky replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The others sniggered, and Bucky dodged just in time to miss a sharper kick from Dugan, who then bolted upright.

‘I said CAN IT,’ he growled, before curling back up with the sleeping bag covering his head. ‘ I miss being able to get a decent nights sleep without you lot jabbering away like a bunch a dames.’

‘You miss sleep, I miss dancing.’ quipped Bucky.

‘Decent tea.’ added Falsworth glumly, ‘and scones. What I wouldn’t give for a proper scone, with jam and clotted cream.’

‘Who puts jam on scones? They’re crazy sweet as it is.’ Bucky replied, looking across at Falsworth with one eyebrow raised.

‘Those aren’t scones,’ Falsworth said witheringly, ‘ I don’t quite know what they are, but the things you Americans call scones are definitely NOT scones.’

‘Yeah well the stuff you call coffee ain’t never seen a coffee bean in its life!’ retorted Gabe, to the cheers of all of the other Americans.

‘Of course not!’ Falsworth scoffed, ‘it's made of acorns. Don't you know there's a war on?!’

‘No way!’ replied Morita sarcastically, ‘I thought we were on scout camp.’

‘You lot sure talk as much as a load of girl scouts.’ Dugan's voice was muffled through the sleeping bag’s fabric.

Morita and Bucky glanced at each other smiling. ‘Girl Scout Cookies!’ They cried in union, before guffawing at each other.

Dugan sighed in defeat and took the sleeping bag away from his face.

‘Man, sugar cookies are just the best,’ grinned Bucky.

‘Shortbread are better.’ Dugan said grudgingly.

‘Do you have Girl Scout Cookies in England Falsworth?’ Bucky asked, his arms tucked behind his head.

‘For one thing they're biscuits, not cookies, and guides not scouts.’ he replied, a note of condescension in his voice, ‘ and no, no we don't.’

‘You mean you've never tried girl scout cookies?’ Morita asked incredulously.

‘ I’m quite sure I don't want to. After all, you can’t beat a good Huntley and Palmers Bourbon. I’ll stick to those thank you very much.’ Falsworth replied, ‘I was sent some a few weeks ago actually and I'm saving-’

The others all shot upright from where they were lying.

‘You mean to say you've been keeping some bourbon hidden away from the rest of us, Falsworth?’ Dugan asked, his voice serious.

‘Well yes, I do have bourbons. You didn't seem interested when I had them before. I'm happy to share!’

‘Where is it then!’ Gabe replied.

‘Well… here of course.’

Falsworth rummaged through his bag and pulled out a small metal tin. He opened it and offered it around to the men crowded around him, who all stared in confusion. Inside were some brown, rectangular biscuits, with some sort of brownish filling between the layers.

‘But those are… cookies,’ said Bucky, his voice deflated.

‘Biscuits. Bourbon biscuits.’ corrected Falsworth. ‘Hard to come by now of course - they repurposed the factory for the war effort,’ he added.

‘Not Whiskey.’ said Dugan dejectedly.

‘Well of course not’ said Falsworth matter-of-factly, popping one of the chocolatey biscuits into his mouth, ‘Why would you think that?’

There was a chorus of groans as the others all lay back down in disappointment. Falsworth looked around in confusion.

‘None of you want any? No?’ he asked. The others did not reply. He shrugged and took another biscuit out before closing the box and stashing it in his bag.

‘ Oh well.’ He sighed, taking a bite, ‘ all the more for me.’

**Author's Note:**

> Bourbon biscuits are the best thing in the world. If you haven't tried them you really should!


End file.
